A compressor to be used to compress refrigerant and the like includes, for example, a shell, which is an airtight container, a stator fixed on an inner peripheral surface of the shell, a rotor connected to a shaft and rotatably supported thereon, and a compression mechanism to which rotation of the rotor is transmitted via the shaft, the transmitted rotational power being used to compress refrigerant.
Note that, the stator includes an iron core formed by laminating a plurality of magnetic steel sheets, for example, an insulator formed of an insulating material such as a resin, and windings wound on the insulators. The windings are wound on the insulator in a plurality of layers. Various methods have been proposed as the winding method.
For example, a stator has been proposed that employs a winding method that effectively utilizes dead space formed between the windings of two adjacent cores (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). The technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 improves the winding space factor by employing a method of winding two adjacent cores asymmetrically to effectively utilize dead space.
As a method for suppressing positional deviation of a radially innermost part of the winding on, for example, it is conceivable to employ a method of winding two adjacent cores asymmetrically such as in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, and then to form a wall from the windings of adjacent cores so as to prevent the position of the radially innermost winding from deviating.
Further, a stator has been proposed in which the windings are wound on the core while leaving a gap in any of the winding layers for accommodating the windings, and then the windings are wound while filling the gap (see, e.g., Patent Literatures 2 and 3). In Patent Literatures 2 and 3, during the winding of the outermost layer of the respective windings, the windings are wound in an inward direction from a radially outer side of the stator to a radially inner side of the stator while leaving a gap having a dimension equal to a preset pitch amount. Further, after the windings are wound inwards, the windings are wound in an outward direction from the radially inner side of the stator to the radially outer side of the stator so as to fill in the gap formed during the inward winding. Thus, in Patent Literatures 2 and 3, unwinding of the windings is suppressed by winding in both an inward direction and in an outward direction, which causes the windings on the outermost layer to cross each other.